Injustice
by KittyDoggyLover
Summary: Bobby is accused and convicted of a crime he claims he didn't commit. Will Alex be able to prove he's not guilty? CHAPTER 14 UP, FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: **Injustice Part 1

**Rating: **T for now, probably will change later.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Law & Order Criminal Intent or the characters from the show. I only own the characters I make up.

**A/N Hello all, I was just sitting on my computer and this idea popped into my mind. I don't know how good it is or if I will continue or not. Please review and tell me what you think. If this is continued, it will be dark. If you have read my other fanfic " Fears " you already know it is pretty dark and this one will be too. Do remember that I love happy endings, though. So... should I continue? **

* * *

He was awaken by the guard telling him to get up, he knew he had to get ready, this would be a big day. Soon he was ready to go, well as ready as he was ever going to be anyway.

The ride to the courthouse seemed to be taking forever to him. Although it was only a few minute drive from the jail to the courthouse, it seemed like the longest ride in his life. Once at the courthouse, they brought him in wearing handcuffs. He looked around as he entered the courtroom. He saw Detective Alexandra Eames and Captain Deakins sitting on his side, right behind him. _They're the only one's who support me... believe me. _He thought to himself as he sat down in the wooden chair next to his attorney. He looked back at the two people sitting behind him. Alex gave him a nervis smile. He could see they were worried and he was too.

This whole ordeal had been extremely nerve racking on tall of them, but especially on him. He was very surprized when the police showed up on his doorstep that Saturday morning, asking where he had been the night before. He was even more surprized when they returned and asked him about his brief relationship with the victim and he was totally shocked when they asked for a sample of his blood but he agreed to provide it anyway, after all he had nothing to hide.Then he was even more surprized whenhe wastold that he was being suspended, just until the investigation was over but still he wasn't worried, he had done nothing wrong. However, the real shock came when they knocked on his door and read him his rights. Even then, he still wasn't worried. He knew there must have been a mistake and he figured they would catch it soon, then he would be let out, the investigation would be over and he would be able to go back to work. But... that day didn't come and he was in total disbelief when they informed him of the trial. Yet, he was sure they would catch the mistake and it would all be over. In order to prove he wasn't guilty, he gave another blood sample and when it matched the blood at the crime scene, that's when he knew that someone had set him up. He didn't know who did it or how it was done but he knew he had been set up, he knew he didn't kill that woman. Yet the trial went on. The captain had put half of his team on finding evidence that would clear him of the charges, but it was never found.

And so the trial went on. Many long days were spent in the courtroom. His lawyer did his best to prove that the man he was defending wasn't guilty.

Now, here he was, sitting in the courtroom, awaiting the jury's virdict. One juror should up and stated " We the jury find the accused, guilty of murder. "

He couldn't believe it, how could they find him guilty? He didn't do anything, he sure didn't kill that young woman. The police came and got him, as they walked him out of the courtroom, he looked at his Captain, who was also shocked by the jury's virdict. Then he looked at his partner and best friend, Alex Eames. The site he saw about broke his heart. Alex was sitting in the chair crying. God, how he wanted to stop and talk to her for just one moment, he wanted to tell her not to cry, that it would be alright, that he would be alright but he couldn't. The two police who were escorting him out of the courtroom wouldn't let him.

" We'll find the real murderer, Bobby! " He heard his partner yell as the doors of the courtroom shut behind him.

**

* * *

Well, what did you think? Should I continue?**

Please read and review. Thanks!


	2. Repost of: Back at The Begining

**Chapter: **Repost of -Back to The Begining

**Rating: **T for now, will be STRONG M later on.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Law & Order CI or the characters from the show. Wish I did but... well i'm not that lucky lol. I own anyone I make up.

**A Special Thanks To: Caia, gerfan, iluvstabler, ladybrin,Shellster, and to everyone else who has read my fanfic. Thanks you guys!**

**Caia: **Yes, the murder weapon is a knife. I didn't really like the last chapter which is why i'm reposting it. As for who the visitor is, you'll just have to wait and see lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**ladybrin: **Yes, it is going to have a lot of drama and angst in it. I'm not sure where i'm taking this yet but it will probably be worse then my other fic " Fears ", don't know if you've read that one or not but this will be worse then that. But don't worry, I love happy endings and i'm not much for character death, at least main character death so you don't have to worry about that. Thanks for reviewing!

**Shellster: **Yes, sadly I did pretty much give the plot away. I was up writting too late after a long day lol. I reread the fic today and I totally hated the last chapter... so I decided to redo it. I hope you like this one better. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hello all, after reading chapter 2 while I was awake, I discovered that it was really bad. I totally gave away the plot and I didn't like it at all so here is the repost. I hope you like this one better. **

**On with the story.**

* * *

**Two Months Before The Trial:**

Detective Bobby Goren awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He hit the off button and got out of bed. It was Saturday morning, Bobby didn't have to go to work. He grabbed some cloths from his closet and headed into the bathroom for a nice warm shower. _Man, it looks nasty out there. _Bobby though to himself as he looked out his bathroom window at the snow filled streets, along with the large snow flakes that were quickly passing his window before finally hitting the ground. Then he got into the hot shower.

A little while later Bobby heard someone pounding on his door. _I wonder who is at my apartment on a Saturday morning. _He thought to himself as he quickly jumped out of the shower, wrapped a large bath towel around himself and darted through the house to answer the door. He was rather surprized when he swung open the door and saw two men with badges standing outside his apartment.

" Are you Detective Robert Goren? " the Blonde haired man asked.

" Uh... yes. " Bobby replied, he was obviously a little confused.

" I'm Detective Jeffery Garrett, this is my partner Detective Louis Mathers. " the Blonde haired detective said, shaking Bobby's hand.

" What can I do for you, detectives? " asked Bobby.

Mathers and Garrett both looked at each other for a moment before answering Bobby's question. " We need to ask you a couple questions if that's okay with you. " said Garrett.

Bobby gave the two men a strange look. " Uh... alright but can I go get dressed first? " he asked, looking down at the large white bath towel that was wrapped tightly around him.

" That's fine. " Mathers said with a laugh.

" Alright, i'll be right back... uh... come in and uh... make yourself at home. " Bobby said.

Then he headed off to the bathroom. Within a couple minutes, Bobby exited the bathroom, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t shirt. _Wonder what these guys want. _He thought to himself as he entered the livingroom where he had left the two detectives.

" Would you guys like a cup of coffee? " Bobby asked the two detectives who were sitting on his couch.

" Thanks, but no thanks. " Garrett replied, Mathers nodded in agreement.

" Alright, now what do you want to ask me? " Bobby asked, as he sat down in the large puffy chair across from the detectives.

" Where were you last later last evening? " Garrett asked.

" Uh... around what time? " asked Bobby, getting more and more confused by the minute.

" Around eleven thirty, twelve o' clock last night. " replied Mathers.

Bobby thought for a minute. He had been off work the day before because he had a doctors oppointment in the morning. He had spent most of the day watching television, then hehad walked to a little bar several blocks from his house. He hadreturned home about midnight.

" I was coming back from a bar I had went to. " he replied.

" Where is this bar located? " asked Garrett.

" About four blocks from here. " Bobby replied.

" What time did you leave the bar? " Mathers asked.

" Around eleven twenty... I think. " Bobby replied.

" And what time did you return home from the bar? " questioned Garrett.

" About midnight. " Bobby said.

" Okay, let me get this straight. You left the bar at eleven twenty and you got home around midnight, correct? " asked Garratt.

Bobby nodded.

" So you're telling us, it took you around 40 minutes for you to drive four blocks? " Garrett question.

" No... I walked there and back... why are you asking me all these questions? Am I a suspect of something? " Bobby asked, clearly confused.

" A murder took place three blocks from here last night. " replied Mathers.

" A... a murder? " Bobby asked.

" Yes, do you know a nurse by the name of Denise Willows? " asked Mathers.

" Yeah... I know Denise, we were dating about a year ago. " replied Bobby. " Was Denise killed? "

" I'm afraid so, she was found stabbed to death last night. " replied Mathers.

" And you think that I... that I had something to do with it? " Bobby asked.

" We don't have any suspects at this time, however Denise's mother told us that you were dating her daughter a while back and that you lived in the neighborhood. You're not a suspect but we don't have any leads as of yet so we're just questioning some people. " said Mathers.

" Oh. "

" So, when was the last time you saw Denise Willows? " asked Garrett.

" Yesterday morning, I had a doctors oppointment and she works there. " Bobby replied.

The two detectives looked at each other for a moment. " You said you were dating the victim, why did you break up? " asked Garrett.

" Well... Denise said she couldn't have that kind of relationship with a police officer. She said if I wanted to stay with her, I would have to leave the force. I didn't so we broke up. " Bobby stated.

" We the two of you on good terms? " asked Mathers.

" Yes. "

" Alright, I think that's all the questions I have at this time. " said Mathers.

" Is there any chance you would give a blood sample? We found some blood at the scene that doesn't belong to the victim. We figure the person who murdered Miss Willows cut himself during the attack and left his blood at the scene. " Garrett asked.

" Sure. " Bobby replied, after all... he had nothing to hide.

So, later that day Bobby went down and provided a blood sample. He was sure that was the end of it, but he was wrong. He found that out a couple days later when he was placed under arrest for the murder of Denise Willows. The police said his blood matched the blood left at the crime scene.

The Captain had his whole team out looking for evidence to prove Bobby was innocent, that there had been some kind of mistake, some kind of mixupbut despite there hard work,that evidence was never found. Many days in court followed and those are the events that lead up to this morning at the courthouse.

* * *

**Back At The Courthouse:**

After Bobby was hauled out of the courthouse, he was brought out to the police car and taken back to jail. His mind was whirling, how could they find him guilty, he was innocent, he hadn't done anything so why were they blaming him. He just couldn't figure out how his blood got at the crime scene. It didn't make sense, he knew someone had to have set him up but who? Bobby Goren had many people who hated him because of his line of work but he just didn't understand how anyone would be able to plant his blood on the murder weapon and on the victim. The only person that he could think of who was capable of doing that would be another police officer, but why would another cop want him to be convicted of murder? It was all a huge mess. Sure, a lot of the police force didn't like him just because of the rumors but that's still no reason to want to put him away.

Soon the ride was over, Bobby was back at the jail house and he was brought back to his cell. He spent the rest of that morning and part of the afternoon just laying on the jail cot, thinking. He knew tomorrow was the day of sentencing, he also knew he could receive the death penality or the lighter sentence would be life in prison, either one scared him to death. Bobby wasn't stupid, he knew what would happen to a cop in a prison, well he was slightly wrong there, he couldn't even imagine what all would happen to him if he got sent to prison.

Later that afternoon a guard came and opened his cell door. " You have a visitor. " he stated.

Then he lead Bobby to the visitation room.

**To Be Continued:**

* * *

**Well, what did you think? **

**Please read and review, maybe it will help me keep the writter's block away lol.**

**Thanks!**


	3. The Visit

**Chapter: **

**Rating: **Rated T for now, probably will got up to strong M in the future.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Law & Order CI or the characters from the show. I only own the characters I make up.

**A Special Thanks To: Caia, gerfan, iluvstabler, ladybrin, MackenzieW, Shellster, and to everyone else who has read my fanfic. Thanks guys!**

**_A/N_ Hello all, i'm glad you liked the repost of chapter 2 because I totally hated theoriginal after rereading it. You guys are really keeping me going here. I just can't believe how fast i'm writting. For those who haven't read " Fears " and don't know, I usually don't update for a week or more. I get writters block really easy and i'm just a slow poke in general lol. Thanks a lot you guys!**

**MackenzieW: **Thanks for telling me about the author's note thing. I didn't know. I think the new chapter 2 turned out better then the first. I totally didn't like that one. Also, thanks for telling my about the thing. I'm not the greatest in English lol.

**On with the story.**

* * *

_Later that afternoon a guard came and opened his cell door. " You have a visitor, " he stated._

_Then he lead Bobby to the visitation room._

Within a few minutes, Bobby and the guard came to the visitation room door. The guard opened it and let Bobby inside. Alex was sitting at the small table waiting for Bobby. When she saw him, she almost started to cry again but managed to keep his emotions under control for the moment. She knew that her crying would only upset Bobby more then he already was.

" Hey Alex, " Bobby said, as he walked toward the table and sat down across from his partner.

" Hey Bobby... are you alright, " Alex asked softly.

Bobby nodded. _Yeah, just peachy. _He thought to himself.

Then the room was silent. Neither of them knew what to say and Alex was afraid that her emotions would get the best of her if she started talking at that moment.

" Bobby... I... I know i've already asked you this a million times but... can you think of anything, anything at all that can help us prove you didn't do this, " Alex asked, finally breaking the silence.

" No, " Bobby replied with a sigh.

" There has to be something, damn why I find it, " Alex barked, more to herself then her partner.

" That's... that's what I don't get, " Bobby said. " I mean, who else would have access to my blood, "

" I don't know but why would another cop do this, " Alex asked.

" I... I don't know... there has to be something, " Bobby said.

" Yeah, and we will find it Bobby... don't worry, " Alex said and he voice cracked a little.

Bobby heard that and it made him felt even worse. Now his partner and best, possibly theonly close friend he had was hurting because of him. Bobby had never realised just how much Alex did care about him until the day in court, the day the judge forced her to read a letter that she had written years before, asking to get a different partner. Sure, the letter stung to her but Bobby was never angry about it. He understood why she wrote it. He knew it was the same reason all his other partners had asked and gone through with it, because he was so weird. Detective Bobby Goren had always done things different then the other detectives who he worked with and because of this, had gained quite the reputation over the years. One of the most popular rumors was that Bobby had severe anger problem, that he was very violent. The truth was, Bobby did have a slight anger problem, however he wasn't a danger to his partners, like many people said. Bobby did understand why Alex asked for a new partner, actually the only thing he didn't understand was why she changed her mind, why she wasn't like the others. Ever since that day in the courtroom, he had wondered that.

" Alex... I... I don't want you to... to blame yourself if... if you can't find anything... alright, " Bobby said after a long moment of silence.

Alex was a little surprized by her partner's last statement. She thought a moment, deciding what to say.

" Alright, " Bobby asked again.

Alex knew why Bobby was telling her that, he didn't want her to feel guilty, he didn't want her to feel that him being in prison was her fault.

Alex nodded. " Okay, "

" No matter what happens tomorrow... I... I don't want you to worry. I'll be alright, " Bobby said, hoping that his words had convinced his partner more then they had him.

Alex nodded, then quickly turned her head and looked the other way. Bobby heard her sniffle.

" Hey... Alex... it's going to be alright," Bobby said, putting his hand on her shoulder as best as he could with the handcuffs.

" I... I just... I hope you're right, " Alex replied, but still didn't look at Bobby.

" It am, " Bobby lied. He knew everything would be far from alright if he actually got sent to prison and the thought scared him to death but he would never admit that to Alex, or anyone for that matter. Besides he didn't want her to worry about him.

" Time's up, " the guard called, without warning.

Alex quickly jumped up and gave Bobby a big hug. He was surprized since, under normal circumstances, his partner wouldn't do that. However, he knew these we not normal circumstances. He returned the hug as best he could with the handcuffs. Then the guard walked in.

" I' ll see you tomorrow, " Alex said as her partner was lead out of the room.

On the way back to his cell, Bobby couldn't stop thinking about his partner's strange action. Alex had never hugged him before and it was very out of character for her. It made him realise just how upset she really must be. Soon, he was back to his cell, where he got back on his cot and layed there, trying to think of something, anything that would help prove that he didn't murder Denise Willows.

* * *

After the brief visit with her partner, Alex went back to the station. She couldn't believe this was happening. How could anyone think that Bobby would murder anyone, much less someone he cared about? Then she started thinking about the day Bobby called her and told her he had been arrested. 

**The Day Bobby Was Arrested:**

_It was about 9:00pm Tuesday evening. Detective Alex Eames was sitting on her couch, watching some tv after a long day of work. That's when he phone started ringing. _

_" Hello, " Alex said into the phone._

_" Alex... it's me... Bobby, " her partner said._

_" Hi Bobby... Deakins call you about a crime, " she asked._

_" Uh... no... I was arrested, " Bobby replied._

_" What, " Alex shouted into the phone, about breaking her partner's ear drum._

_" I... I was arrested, " Bobby repeated._

_" For what, " Alex asked._

_" Murder, " Bobby whispered._

_" What... Bobby i'll be right down there, " Alex said and with that hung up at the phone. _

_She couldn't believe what she had just heard, her partner, arrested for murder? When Alex got to the station, the police filled her in on what they had, she called Deakins and then went to see Bobby. After a brief visit with her partner, Alex went back down to the station and the investigation had began._

**Back In Alex's Car:**

Alex was still in just as much shock now, as she had been that night. At first she, like Bobby thought it was a mixup with the bloodwork but when she found out it wasn't Deakins sent his whole team out to investigate but nothing was found. The captain had finally put most of his team back to their normal duties but Alex kept trying, she knew Bobby didn't murder that woman but how could she prove it?

Soon, Alex was back at the station, she parked her car and headed inside. Still worried about what tomorrow's sentencing hearing would bring.

**To Be Continued:**

* * *

**What did you think? Like it, hate it? **

**Please read and review. Thanks!**


	4. Last Day In Court

**Chapter: **Last Day In Court

**Rating: **T ( Will be M later on )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Law & Order CI or the characters from the show. I only own the characters I make up.

**A Special Thanks To: Caia, gerfan, ladybrin, MackenzieW, Shellster and to everyone else who has read my fanfic. Thanks guys!**

**_A/_N Hello all, here is chapter 4. I hope you like it. I'd write a longer A/N but it's 2:34am and i'm tired lol. Good night all!**

**On with the story.**

* * *

Alex was at the courthouse a half hour before her partner's fate was to be decided. She had spent the whole night before down at the station, trying to find anyone who might have both the means and motive to frame her partner. She tried desperately to find anything that would clear her partner of the crime he had been convicted of but still found nothing, not one tiny peice of evidence that would help Bobby. Alex hadn't gotten any sleep the whole night. The truth was, she wouldn't have been able to sleep, even if she would have been at her apartment. She was too worried about her partner. Now she sat in the empty courtroom, awaiting the arrival of the judge, jury, lawers and most important of all, her partner, Bobby Goren. Alex couldn't keep her mind off him. She had been dreading this morning because she knew that, no matter what Bobby was sentenced with, he would be going to prison. It was a thought that she couldn't stand and didn't want to think about. All of a sudden, Alex was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the door of the courtroom swing open. She watched as her partner was lead into the room in hand cuffs. Bobby was looking in the opposite direction, this seemed rather odd to Alex since he normally looked over at her. Then he looked towards her and she instantly knew why he had kept his head turned away. Bobby had a black eye, along with some other minor scratches, it was clear he had been into a fight or several,Alex didn't know for sure butherheart sank. Bobby was already getting into fights in jail, she knew prison would be a million times worse. This just made her more determined to find the truth, but it didn't bring her any closer to knowing how in the world she was going to do it. 

It didn't take long for the verdict to be announced. The judge stood up. Deakins put his hand on Alex's shaking shoulder.

" Robert Goren, I hereby sentence you to life inprisonment for the murder of Denise Willows, " the judge stated.

Then the two police men walked Bobby out of the courtroom. Both Alex and Deakins were in dismay, although they weren't sure why. They both knew that, one way or another, their friend would be going to prison. Bobby walked through the courtroom with his head hung, he couldn't believe what had just happened. He lifted his head and looked at Alex as he walked by, she was on the verge of tears as he passed. She wanted to yell to him, tell him that she wouldn't give up, that she would find the truth but she couldn't. Her emotions wouldn't allow her to speak, not at that moment for she knew if she tried to speak, she would break down right there in the courtroom. After Bobby was out of the courtroom, Alex didn't move, instead she just sat there, staring at the door where her partner had just walked through.

" Come on Eames, let's get out of here, " Deakins said softly, putting his arm around the younger woman and leading her out of the courtroom.

The captain walked Alex out to his car. " Get in, " he instructed.

Alex gave him a strange look. " This is your car, " she said.

" I'm taking you home, " Deakins said firmly.

" I'm not going home, i'm going back to the station, " Alex said.

" Like hell you are. You were at the station all night last night, you got no sleep at all and I doubt you got much the night before either. There is no way i'm letting you go back down to that station until you get some sleep and that's an order, " the captain replied firmly.

" But sir... , " Alex started but was cut off.

" There is no ifs, ands, or buts about it, Eames, " he said.

Alex through her hands up in the air. " Fine, but I DON'T need a ride home, i'll drive myself, " Alex barked.

" Oh no you're not, driving back to your apartment in New York traffic with no sleep would be a suicide attempt, " Deakins said.

Alex was hot now, she wanted to take all the stresses of the day outon her captain, who was being very stubborn at the moment. Sure, Alex knew he was just trying to help but at the moment, what she really wanted was to go home and be alone, since the captain wouldn't allow her to go back to the station.

" And what about my car, " Alex barked.

" I'll have an officer drop it off at your apartment, now get in, " Deakins directed, pointing toward the car door.

" Fine, " Alex barked, as she got into the captain's car and slammed the door behind her.

Most of the drive to Alex's apartment was silent. Neither of them spoke. Deakins knew that Alex would probably feel better if she talked about her feelings, but he knew she wouldn't, that justwasn't Alexandra Eames. The captain knew that this whole ordeal was weighing down hard on Alex. She was extremely upset about what was happening to her partner, then again, who wouldn't be? Deakins could see that Alex trusted her partner and she believed everything he had told her, despite what the evidence says. The captain had felt that way in the begining too, but now he did wonder if Bobby was really framed as he claimed or if he was really guilty. He hated to even be thinking those thoughts, but as a police officer he was trained to follow the evidence, not the heart and the evidence lead to Detective Bobby Goren. That's not to say that Deakins didn't believe Bobby anymore because he did, but he knew that Alex had to consider the other possibilty but he wasn't about to bring that up at the moment. Not when Alex was already very upset as it was. Finally, Deakins pulled up to Alex's apartment.

" Now you go get some sleep, Eames. I don't want to see you back at the station until you've got at least 8 hours of sleep, " Deakins said.

" I'll just look for suspects anyway, " Alex mumbled under her breath.

" What was that, " Deakins asked.

" Oh... I ah... I said i'll see you tomorrow, " Alex replied and then headed into her apartment.

Meanwhile, Bobby was laying on the jail house cot, dreading tomorrow, then day when he would be sent to prison.

**To Be Continued:**

**

* * *

Love it, hate it?**

Please read and review. Thanks!


	5. High Emotions

**Chapter: **High Emotions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Law & Order CI or any of the characters from theshow. I only know the characters that I make up.

**A Special Thanks To: bammi1, Caia, iluvstabler, ladybrin, Secret Phoenix679, Shellster and to everyone else who has read my fanfic. Thanks guys.**

**Caia: **You'll just have to wait and see lol. And, yes I like the overprotective Deakins too.

**iluvstabler: **Yep, he's really going to prison. I hate to do it but... it makes for an interesting story.

**ladybrin: **Thanks, always glad to hear that i'm getting the personalities right. I think Alex would be that way in the show too.

**Shellster: **Yeah, it probably will be pretty dark. I haven't totally decided what i'm going to do yet, but probably. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**_A/N_ Hello all, I rewrote this chapter but I still don't care for it too much. A little too... ohI don't know mushy for me lol. Anyway,the next chapter won't be like that. I'm not quitesure what's allgoing to happen next , yet. I might be changing the rating to ( M ) next chapter. It all depends on what happens. It could get scary, although I doubt that fast but you never know lol. Also, I don't know how long the police usually wait before they send the prisoners to prison after the sentencing. I just wrote what I thought. I hope you like this chapter. Oh, and thanks for all the reviews. You guys are great!**

**On with the story.**

* * *

Once Alex reached her apartment, she went inside and plopped down on the couch, placing her face in her hands. Alex was extremely tired but she was determined to stay awake, to look for anyone who would want to frame Bobby and have the power to do so. _Oh come on, Alex! For God's sake, you have to find something. _Alex thought to herself. Then she heard a car door slam. She looked out the window and saw that it was the officer returning her car to her, as Deakins had promised. Alex watched the officers until they pulled away, then she ran out to her car and grabbed a largebox of case files. They were the cases that she and Bobby had worked on in the past2 years. She had already been through the past 6 months but there was nothing. Once Alex was back inside her apartment, she picked up a file and started to read, putting her head up against the back of the couch. Within a little while, the lack of sleep the night before took its toll and Alex fell asleep, still holding the file she was reading. 

Meanwhile, Bobby was laying on the cot in his jail cell. It was all he could do sitting in jail. He was dreading tomorrow, it was the day that the prison bus would be coming to pick him up. As Bobby lay there, he knew it would probably be his last peaceful night for a while, heck maybe forever. The detective had heard about police getting put in prison, he knew several were almost beaten to death and he also knew that some had been murdered. He had gotten a tiny peice of what was to come the night before whena man who was awaiting trial for murder was put in the cell with him. Bobby thought of the night before.

**The night before:**

_Bobby was laying on the jail cell cot, when he heard footsteps coming toward his cell. Then he heard the cell door open and he looked up to see what was going on. Hoping that Alex had found evidence that would prove that he was innocent. However, that wasn't the case, for what Bobby saw was the guard bringing another prisoner to his cell. The guard shoved the prisoner into the cell, slammed the door shut and walked away. Before Bobby had a chance to say anything, the prisoner spoke._

_" So, word around here is that you're a cop, " the prisoner asked._

_" Yeah, " Bobby muttered lowly._

_" You do know people in here don't particually like cops, right, " asked the prisoner._

_" Yes, I... I know, " Bobby replied._

_" Good, " the prisoner said, then he punched Bobby in the face while he was laying on the cot with his eyes shut. _

_Bobby jumped up and punched the other prisoner, within seconds the two men were fist fighting. Both men got some good punches, but it was Bobby who done the most damage to the other man. By the time the guard finally got there, Bobby had a black eye and some other minor injuries. The other prisoner, on the other hand wasn't quite so lucky, he recieved two black eyes, a bloody lip and a broken nose. _

**Back to current time:**

Bobby couldn't get his mind off the fight. Despite the fact the he had been able to handle himself in jail didn't change the fact that he wouldn't be able to fight off a bunch of prisoners in prison. Although he hated to admit it, the thought of going to prison was very frightening to him. So... he decided to try and forget about what tomorrow would bring and just get some sleep. Bobby did have one good thing to think about. He knew that Alex would becoming to see him in the morning before the prison bus would come and pick him up.Bobby shut his eyes and started to drift off to sleep.He knew tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

Alex awoke hours later. She looked out the window and saw the bright sun light shinning in. It took her a moment to realise that she had fallen asleep the night before and then she remembered. 

" Oh no, Bobby, " Alex said out loud, as she remembered that she was supposed to go see Bobby in jail before the prison bus came. Quickly, she looked at her watch. It said 9:10am. Alex jumped up off the couch and darted to her bedroom. She knew that she didn't have much time, the prison bus was supposed to pick Bobby up at 10:30am. Alex quickly changed her cloths, darted out of her apartment, jumped in her car and starting driving to the jail.

The drive took longer then normal because of bad traffic and it was 10:02 am when Alex finallygot to the jail house. Soon she was in the visiting room, waiting for the guards to bring her partner and best friend into the room. Bobby wasn't even there yet, but Alex could already feel the tears biting at her eyes. _Stop it, Eames! Bobby has enough to deal with right now as it is, he sure doesn't need to deal with an emotional you too. _Alex thought to herself. Then she heard foot steps coming down the hall and the door opened. There was her partner. He walked inside and the guard closed the door behind him. Bobby sat down.

" Bobby, i'm so sorry... I know i'm late... I fell asleep on the couch and I woke up late... , " Alex started.

" Eames, it's alright, " Bobby said, cutting her off.

Alex looked at Bobby and once again saw the nasty bruises, scrapes and scratches on his face. The though of her partner being beaten up was hard to bare, but at least there wasn't any new battle marks, which told her that he hadn't been in another fight.

" Bobby... what... what happened to your face, " Alex asked, although she already knew the answer, she wanted to know what happened.

" Oh... uh... my cell mate and I got into a little fight, " Bobby replied.

" Are you alright, " Alex asked, with a lot of concern in her voice.

" Yeah, but... the other guy wasn't quite so lucky, " Bobby replied, with a small laugh.

Alex smiled a small fake smile. The reality of the whole sittuation was hitting her.

" I'm not going to give up, Bobby. I'm gonna keep looking for the evidence until I find it, " Alex said shakely. " I... I know you... you didn't kill that girl... and this... it's not... it's just not fair, " she said, bursting into tears.

" Hey... Alex, don't cry, " Bobby said softly.

" I... I'm sorry... Bobby, " she sobbed. " You... you shouldn't be sitting here right now... I... I should have found something... I know there's evidence... there got to be... and I... I haven't found it. I... I haven't been a good partner... a... a good partner would have found something by now, "

" Alex, don't ever say that... you're a damn good partner, you're the best partner i've ever had. No one else would evengive me a chance... they heard the rumors and they wouldn't work with me... but you were different, Alex. None of this is your fault, you're doing the best you can. I don't know what's going on here... but if anyone can find the truth, it's you, " Bobby told Alex.

" I... I did ask for another partner... I... I wasn't going to give you a chance either, " Alex started but was again cut off by Bobby.

" But you did, Alex... that's all that matters, " he told her softly.

Alex took a moment to take control of her emotions and after a couple minutes she had stopped crying.

" Bobby, i'm sorry about breaking down like that... it's just... I can't stand the thought of you going to prison for something you didn't do. I mean some murders walk because there's not enough evidence to prove they are guilty, you know, " Alex said.

" Yeah, I know... but it's going to be alright and i'll be fine don't worry, " Bobby lied, he knew better but he didn't want Alex to worry about him.

" Goren, it's time to go, " the guard yelled from behind the door. Then he walked in.

Alex jumped up and gave her partner another hug, she wished this was all a dream but she knew better.

" Alex... I... I gotta go now, " Bobby said and his partner released him from her embrace. " Don't worry, Alex. I'll be alright, "

" I... I'll come see you as often as I can, " Alex said.

Then all she could do was stand there and watch as her partner was lead away. She still couldn't believe this was happening. _God, pleasehelp meprovethat Bobbyisn't a murderer_Alex prayed. Then she left the jail house and headed to the station, she wasn't going to give up. She was going to find the truth, she didn't know how but she wouldn't give up on her partner.

**To Be Continued:**

**

* * *

**

Well, what did you think?

Please read and review, thanks!


	6. Long Ride

**Chapter: **The Long Ride

**Rating:**( T ) for now, will be ( M ) in the future.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Law & Order CI or the characters from the show. I only own the characters I make up.

**A Special Thanks To: ladybrin, Shellster and to everyone else who has read my fanfic. Thanks you guys, you're the greatest.**

**ladybrin: **Thanks, i'm glad you liked it. I kind of thought that I was making Alex be a little bit too emotional, but maybe not. I'm really glad that you like this fanfic.

**Shellster: **Thank you! I thought I was adding too much emotion but I guess not, shows how much I know lol.

**_A/N _Hello, i'm really glad that you guys liked the last chapter. I was really worried that I put too much emotion in that one, but I guess I was wrong. The biggest fear I had before I started writting CI fanfiction was getting the emotions between Bobby and Alex wrong, because I don't have much time to watch tv and i'm pretty new to the show. I'm really glad that i'm not writting B/A way too OOC. Here's chapter 6, hope you enjoy!**

**Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Bobby couldn't keep himself from thinking about Alex as he was lead out of the jail house. He was quite startled by her sudden break down, but he knew if it were the other way around, he would feel the same way. However, that didn't make him feel any better about it. 

" Okay, get in, " the guard instructed Bobby as the doors of the prison bus flung open.

Bobby climbed inside the bus and was met by yet another guard who lead inside. Before Bobby was even to his seat, the men in the bus were screaming at him. It was obvious that they had already heard that he was a cop. The guard brought Bobby to a seat all the way at the rear end of the bus, and sat him next to a young man who couldn't have been older then 18 or 19 years old. The boy looked very uncomfortable, he just sat there quietly, not saying a word. The guards loaded one more prisoner and then they were on there way. Even after the bus started moving, most of the men were still screaming things at Bobby. _This is going to be worse then I thought. _Bobby thought to himself. He knew things would be bad in prison, but he never imagined he'd get such a bad welcome in the bus. After all these men weren't even in prison yet. He dreaded the thought of what the men who were would be like. Bobby still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Sure, he had heard many inmates say that they were framed, that they weren't guilty but about 95 of the people in prison would say that. Yet he couldn't help thinking that maybe he had been wrong with some people, maybe a lot of police officers were wrong. Then he thought of the people who have been released from prison after they had proven that they were wrongly convicted. He knew some of those men were in prison for many years before proof of their innocence was ever found. Would he wait that long too? Or worse, would he ever get out?

* * *

Alex had just got to the station. She knew Deakins would want her to work on her case, however, she had no intention of it. No way, not today, she had to keep looking for evidence, she just had to. Alex walked into the station. There, she saw Deakins talking to another detective, until he saw her walk in, that is. 

" Hey, Eames, " he called from across the room.

Alex walked toward him, hoping that he wasn't planning on giving her a hard time for being back to the station so soon.

" Good morning, Eames. I'm shocked, you actually listened to me and got some sleep, " Deakins said with a grin.

" Actually, I overslept this morning. If I wouldn't have, I would have been in before I went to see Bobby, " Alex said.

" Speaking of which, how did Bobby seem this morning, " Deakins asked.

" How the hell do you think he was, " Alex shouted.

She took a moment to calm down a bit. " I... I'm sorry, sir. I... I had no right to snap at you like that, " Alex said.

" Don't worry about it, Eames. You're under a lot of stress right now, I understand," Deakins said. " How was Bobby taking this, " he asked again.

Alex flopped down onto her chair. " He said he would be alright, but... I don't think he believed that. He was probably just saying that so I wouldn't worry, " she said.

" Did they let you see him loing, " Deakins asked, hoping that he wouldn't get his head bit off a second time.

" I was only there about 20 minutes, I... I fell asleep on the couch and I didn't wake up until after 9:00am, " Alex said with a sigh.

Deakins could see that Alex was very upset, but he didn't know what to say. He was the captain and as much as he would like to fix every problem that come up, he couldn't. These were the times when he hated him job, he didn't believe that Bobby Goren, a man who had been in law enforcement for many years would just go murder an ex girl friend. Despite the things that had been spread around about Bobby Goren, he wasn't a dangerous fruit cake who could go over the edge at any moment, he was a good kind hearted man who just wanted to help people. He wanted to stop crimes from happening, not commit them himself. However, at this point, all evidence pointed to Bobby and no matter how much Alex or Deakins wanted to get their co working and friend out of prison, they couldn't, not until he was cleared of the crime.

Deakins looked down at Alex, who was already pulling out past cases that she and Bobby had worked on in the past couple years.

" Eames, I hate to say this but you have to start working on your current case, " Deakins said, prepairing to have his head bit off by an angry homicide detective.

Alex just looked up at Deakins, she didn't say a word. She knew what the captain had told her was true, but how could she possibly work when she knew that, at that very moment, her partner was on his way to prison for a crime he didn't commit.

" Alright, sir, " Alex said, so low it was almost a whisper.

Then Deakins walked back to his office. He hated himself for having to do that, but what else could he do?

Alex wasn't going to give up, she would continue to search for the real murderer.

* * *

Bobby had been riding in the prison bus for several hours. The other men in the bus had finally quieted down and stopped yelling. In fact, most of them were sleeping now, which didn't bother him none. He was also tired, but there was no way that he could possibly go to sleep, not knowing that in just a matter of minutes, he would be at the prison. His mind was whirling and he was starting to get more nervis, but he was determined not to let it show, Bobby Goren was strong, he couldn't let the other prisoners see that he had a weakness, for if he did, it could cause him even more problems in prison. All of a sudden the bus hit the breaks, Bobby looked toward the front of the bus and saw that the bus was stopped at the prison gates. _Well, this is it. _Bobby thought to himself as the bus entered the prison grounds. 

**To Be Continued:**

**

* * *

Like it, hate it? **

Read and review, please. Thank you!


	7. A Not so Warm Welcome

**Chapter: **A Not so Warm Welcome

**Rating: **( T ) Will be ( M ) in the future.

**Disclaimer: **I do not out Law & Order CI or any of the characters from the show. I only own the characters that I make up.

**A Special Thanks To: gerfan, ladybrin, Shellster and to everyone else who has read my fanfic. Thanks you guys!**

**_A/N_ Hello everyone, i'm really nervious about this chapter. I know nothing about prisons, other then what i've seen on movies and tv shows. I hope I have everything correct. I also tried to be more detailed in this chapter, which is something i'm not very good at lol. Anyway, i'll shut up here. It's almost 2:00am and I want to do some reading before bed. I hope you like this chapter! Oh, one question. Does anyone know how often people are allowed to visit inmates in prison? I don't have a clue lol.**

**gerfan: **I'm glad you liked it. I can already tell you, Alex will go visit Bobby as much as she can. However, when she visits in prison, there will be a glass window between them ( cries ). I wish I could have them be in a room together again, but I want this to be as real as possible. Thanks!

**Shellster: **I'm really glad you liked it. Thanks for correcting me on my spelling. I'm not the best at English so... I do mess up sometimes. Plus I do most of my writting late at night, so i'm usually not totally awake lol. Anyway, thanks for pointing those words out to me. I tried to make this chapter more detailed too. I hope you likeit. Thank you!

**The story continues.**

* * *

The prison bus drove through the gates and onto the prison grounds. Bobby turned around, looking behind him through the rear view mirror. He watch as the prison gates closed, he knew it might be the last time that he would ever see the outside of the prison again. Then he turned and looked out the bus window at his surroundings. He saw huge brick walls with barbed wire loops on top, tall chain link electric fences, then he look straight ahead and saw the prison itself. It was a large brick building, bars covered all of the windows, armed guards could be seen on the roof top. The next thing Bobby saw was the large prison yard. It was filled with many prisoners, all watching the prison bus through the fence. Bobby wondered if they knew that he was a cop as the prisoners in the bus had? The bus then drove into what looked like a large garage. Once inside, Bobby saw six armed guards standing by an entry door that lead into the prison. The bus pulled up next to the small door and came to a stop. The doors of the bus flung open and two of the guards entered the bus. They started leading prisoners out one by one. It took about a half hour before Bobby was lead out of the bus by two guards. They lead him through the small prison door. Once inside he was taken into a small room and searched from head to toe. After being cleared of having any weapons, he was assigned his prison number, given his new cloths and lead to the shower. After that, two new guards came and lead Bobby down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door, Bobby was lead through the door and there in front of his was the long cell block. He couldn't believe how many cells and prisoners he saw. 

As soon as the guards lead him down the cell block, the screaming began. All Bobby could hear was prisoners screaming threatsat him. The screams were coming from everywhere. This sittuation was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the minute. The walkto the cell was a long one. Bobby was getting more and more worried as he was lead down the cell block. _I'm gonna be in big trouble if they toss me in a cell with some of these guys. _Bobby thought to himself. A moment later, the two guards stopped at an empty cell. They opened the door and put Bobby inside. Needless to say, Bobby was very, very thankful that he was put into an empty cell, instead of being put in with some of the men he had just walked past. It was clear that he was not going to be a well liked inmate and he knew that some of the inmates would kill him in a second if they were given the chance. At least Bobby was safe, for now anyway and he wasn't totally surrounded by inmates for there were three concreate walls that blocked most of the other inmates views. Bobby climbed in the bottom bunk and layed down. He pulled the covers up over his head and tried to block the angry shouting that was coming from the other inmates. Bobby couldn't believe how just much his life had changed in such a short peroid of time. He had gone from being a crime solving detective one day to being a convicted murder the next. Now here he was, sitting in a prison cell. The whole ordeal seemed like a dream in so many ways, yet he knew it wasn't. After all, this was begining to get worse then any nightmare he had ever had.

* * *

Alex had done as Deakins instructed, she worked on her current case until around 5:00pm. She was finished for the day, well offically anyway. Alex may have been done with work for the day, but she wasn't going home. Instead she pulled out her and Bobby's past case files. She looked over case after case, hoping to find the answers she was looking for. After about an hour, Alex found a case file that she and Bobby had worked on about a year earlier. A 26 year old man was accused of murdering his girlfriend. Both Bobby and Alex knew the man was guilty, but they had no way of directly linking the young man to the crime. It was one case where there just wasn't enough evidence to prove their suspect was guilty so he walked. However, he had threatened to get even with Bobby and Alex for trying to put him away. The young man lived only 6 blocks from where Denise Willows was murdered and even more interesting was the fact that Bobby had been dating Denise at the time of the investigation. Alex still didn't know how the young man would have gotten Bobby's blood, but she figured it was possible and she felt it was a leadworth checking out. Alex took the file, which included the young man's address and headed over to his apartment. She had a some questions for this young man.

* * *

Somehow, Bobby had managed to fall asleep for a little while. He was awaken about an hour later by the sound of the prisoners shouting once again. They had stopped for a little while, but now they were back at it again. Bobby started thinking about his partner again. He wondered if she was okay. He remembered how emotional she had been earlier that morning just before he left. He couldn't get the image of her sitting in the visiting room crying out of his mind. Bobby had been surprized when Alex wrapped her arms around him and he wished that he would have been able to wrap his arms around at that moment. He wished he would have been able to comfort her, make her understand that it wasn't her fault, but he couldn't. The hand cuffs had held his hands behind his back. Bobby hated to see his partner like that. 

The sound of footsteps coming down the cell block pulled Bobby from his thoughts. They got closer and closer, until they finally stopped outside his cell. Bobby heard the guard unlocking the door to his cell, and he knew he was getting a cell mate. Bobby felt a bolt of fear go through his body, he hoped that whoever was entering the cell wasn't one of the shouting, police hatingprisoners that he had passed as he walked down the cell block.Suddenly, the cell door swung open.

**To Be Continued:**

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Read and review, please. Thanks!**


	8. The New Cell Mate

**Chapter: **The New Cell Mate

**Rating: **( T ) for now, will be ( M ) later on.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Law & Order CI or any of the characters from the show. I only own the characters that I make up.

**A Special Thanks To: Caia, Emily Sim, gerfan and to everyone else who has read my fanfic. Thanks guys!**

**Caia: **You really have me figured out don't you? LOL. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Emily Sim: **I'm really glad you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**gerfan: **Thank you!

**_A/N:_ Hello, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I'd write more but it's 3:30am lol. Good night all!**

**Now, on with the story.**

* * *

_Suddenly, the cell door swung open._

Bobby heard footsteps enter the cell, then the door slammed shut once more. Bobby wondered if he should dare look at the inmate who had entered the cell. However, he knew there was no way of hiding who he was from his new cell mate, so he lifted his head and looked to see what his new cell mate looked like, to see just what he was in for. Bobby was a little bitshocked and even more releavedwhen he saw the young man who he had sat beside in the prison bus standing in the the cell. The young man appeared to be scared, he seemed extremely nervious standing there. Bobby couldn't help but wonder what the young man had been sent to prison for. He was pretty young, but Bobby knew from experience that age doesn't really have anything to do with anything. After all, he and Eames had worked many cases where minors were either involved in or had commited some horrible crimes. However, this boy didn't seem like the normal criminal type, at least not to Bobby anyway. Then Bobby wondered, is he guilty or was he wrongly inprisoned too? The boy just stood there in the cell, as though he were afraid to move. Bobby sat up, then got off of the cot and stood in front of the young man. The boy backed up into the cell door, there was a look of fear in his eyes.

" I... I d-don't want no t-trouble, " the boy studdered.

Bobby put out his hand. " I'm Robert Goren... you can call me Bobby, " he said.

The young man reached out his shaking hand and shook Bobby's. " I... I'm Kaiden... Kaiden Trent, " the boy said, shakely.

" What are you in for, " Bobby asked.

Kaiden put his head down and looked towards the floor. " Armed robbery, " he said in a low tone.

That didn't seem to fit in Bobby's mind. This young man didn't look like someone who was capable of armed robbery. However, sometimes looks can be deceiving.

" Did you do it, " Bobby asked. He got an answer that he didn't expect.

" Yeah... yeah I did, " Kaiden said. Then he paused for a moment before speaking again. " I... I didn't plan it... but I was part of it, "

" Oh, " Bobby said.

" What about you... what are you in for, " Kaiden asked. He seemed a little more at ease then he had been when he first entered the cell.

Bobby sighed and sat back down on the cot, leaning back against the wall, resting his head against it.

" I... I was convicted of murder, " he replied after a moment.

Kaiden looked at him, then the familar look of fear was back in his eyes. Bobby could see that the young man was afraid of him.

" If it's any constilation, I didn't do it, " Bobby said.

Kaiden just gave Bobby a " sure you didn't " look.

" Which bunch do you want, " Bobby asked.

" It... it doesn't matter... whatever one y-you don't want is fine with me, " Kaiden replied.

" Alright then, i'll stay here, " Bobby said.

Kaiden climbed up onto the top bunch.Within a little while, the guard walked down the cell block.

" Lights out, " he said as he passed Bobby's cell.

Bobby reached over and pulled the string that turned off the light. Then he layed down on his cot, his mind drifting back to his partner and the emotional farewell visit that had taken place earlier that day.

* * *

Alex Eames flew down the streets, she knew that she really shouldn't be driving that fast but she was in a hurry. She was hoping that this lead would provide her with the information that she was looking for, she hoped it would provide the evidence she needed to get her partner out of prison. Finally, Alex had reached the man's apartment. She jumped out of her car and headed toward his apartment. Once at the door, she knocked then waited. She could hear movement inside the apartment, which told her that the suspect was home. The question was, would he answer the door? Alex hadher answer when the door opened a crack. 

" Jerry Hopkins, I don't know if you remember me but i'm Detective Eames. My partner and I had investigated your girlfriend's murder, " Alex stated.

" Yes... I remember you, however, I can't say that i'm thrilled to see you again, detective, " Jerry replied.

Alex shot him an angry stare. She didn't appreciate his attitude.

" I have some questions to ask you, Mr. Hopkins, " Alex said.

Jerry just made a face and shook his head. " Do you mind telling me what exactly you're trying to pin on me now, " he asked.

" I'm investigating a murder that occurred two months ago. I just need you to answer a few questions, " Alex replied.

" Fine... might as well get this over with, " Jerry said with a sigh.

" Okay, where were you on the evening of Friday November 11th, 2005, " Alex asked.

Jerry Hopkins gave her a strange look, then a big smerk spread across his face and he let out a laugh.

" How the hell am I supposed to know? That was... what over two months ago, " he said with a laugh.

" I'm well aware of that, Mr. Hopkins. Now, I would really apreciate it if you would think back and answer my question, " Alex said in a harsh tone.

Jerry Hopkins shook his head once again. " Well... since it was a Friday... I was probably at The Moonlight Bar, " he replied.

" And how far is The Moonlight Bar from here, " Alex asked, as she wrote down the name of the bar in her note book.

" About a20 minutes drivefrom here, " Jerry replied.

" Why would you drive to a bar that's so far away, when there are several bars right around here, " Alex asked.

" Because my buddy owns the place, " Jerry replied with another laugh.

" Are there any witnesses who can varify your claim, " Alex asked, still writting down the information in her note book.

" I really don't know... it was over to months ago, " Jerry replied. Now he appeared to be getting angry.

" So you can't varify it, " Alex questioned.

" No... I didn't say that. " Jerry barked. " I always pay for my drinks before I get them... not all at once. That way, I can leave whenever I want to without spending more time paying and my buddy keeps all order slips for six months so he can see what sells better, "

" So your buddy, will be able to varify that you were at the bar and what time, " Alex asked.

" Yes, " Jerry replied.

" Okay, thanks for your time, " Alex said.

With that, she headed over to The Moonlight Bar to see if Jerry Hopkins story checks out.

**To Be Continued:**

* * *

**What did you think? **

**Read and review, please. Thanks!**


	9. Sharing Stories

**Chapter: **Sharing Stories

**Rating: **( T ) will be ( M ) next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Law & Order CI nor do I own the characters from the show. I only own the characters whoI make up.

**A Special Thanks To: Emily Sim, gerfan, lallyb1743, Shellster and to everyone else who has read me fanfic. Thanks you guys, you are the greatest!**

**_A/N_ Hello, here is the next chapter. I tried to write it last night, but I was way too tired so I just gave up, nothing I wrote was making any sense lol. I also want you all to know that i'm moving this to the( M ) section next chapter. I doubt the next chapter will be too dark, but just to be on the safe side, i'm moving it. I just wanted to let you all know ahead of time, so you know where it is. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**ATTENTION: This fanfic will be moved to the ( M ) rated section next chapter, just so you know where to look for it.**

**Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Alex drove the 20 minute drive over to the Moonlight Bar. The drive seemed to take hours, and of course there was bad traffic as there always is when you're trying to get somewhere fast in a big city. Finally, Alex was there, and all she could do was hope that the bar owner wouldn't be able to varify Jerry's claim, that he was somehow connected to the murder of Denise Willows. Of course, Alex knew this was a long shot, but it was a lead, the very first lead she had been able to find and she was hoping and praying that this would be the lead that would get her partner out of prison. Alex quickly got out of her car, as she walked to the entry of the bar, she looked up at the great big sky above her. It was dark outside now, and the dark winter sky was filled with bright stars, shining in the night. She wondered if Bobby was looking up at the great big sky too? She doubted it, most prisons don't have windows in the cells. Then Alex walked into the bar. It wasn't a very big bar, but it was full of people. As Alex walked towards the bar, some of the men made rude comments as many men do when they're drunk. Alex just ignored them, for her only concern was talking to the bar owner. She didn't have time to argue with some drunked men. 

" Good evening mam, what can I get for you tonight, " the bar tender asked politely as Alex reached the bar.

" I need to speak with the owner, " Alex said simply.

" And who might you be, " the bar tender asked, slightly confussed by Alex's request.

" Detective Eames, " Alex replied, showing her badge.

" Wait one minute, i'll go get him, " said the bar tender. Then he headed into the back room.

Alex looked around while she waited, then someone bumped into her suddenly.

" Uh... excause me miss... would you like me to buy youa drink, " a obviously drunk man asked.

" Thanks, but no thanks, " Alex said nicely.

However, it was soon clear that the man wasn't going to take no for an answer.

" Ah... come on... of course you want a drink, " the drunken man said, putting his arm around Alex's shoulder.

Alex pulled away instantly, she wasn't in the mood for dealing with hard headed man who had a few too many drinks.

" I said, NO THANKS, " Alex said loudly.

" Oh... you don't have to be so rough, i'm just being friendly and offering to buy you a drink, " the man said, still no listening to what Alex had told him.

" I'm not being rough, I told you I didn't want a drink. I think you've had a few too many drinks tonight yourself, maybe you should go home and sleep it off, " Alex replied.

Before the drunken man could say another word, the owner of the bar emerged from the back room. He motioned for Alex to follow him back. Alex quickly did just that, releived to get away from the drunken man. It wasn't that she had anything against drinking, heck she even drinks sometimes, but shedoesn't like dealing with hard headed drunks who can't take no for an answer. Once in the back room, the bar owner motioned for Alex to sit down.

" So, what can I do for you detective, " the bar owner asked.

" I'm here to ask you a couple questions about your friend Jerry Hopkins, " Alex replied.

" What about him? Is Jer in trouble again, " asked the bar owner.

" No, not at the time being, I just need to know if you can varify that Jerry Hopkins was here at this bar on the evening ofFriday November 11th, 2005, " Alex replied.

" If Jerry was here, i'll have it on file, " said the bar owner. He opened up a large file cabinet and pulled out a file that said 11, 11, 05. Then he flipped through the pages. " Yes, Jerry was here, " he replied.

" Can you tell me what time he arrived and left, " Alex asked.

" Sure, he paid for his first drink at 9:30pm and paid for the last at 1:16am, " replied the bar owner, showing Alex the log.

" Alright, thanks for your time, " Alex said.

With that, Alex left the bar. Needless to say, she was very saddened to here that Jerry's story checked out. Now she was no closer to finding the truth then she had been earlier that day. Once she got back out to her car, she got inside and drove back to the station. Alex knew that Deakins wouldn't be there at this late hour and she was going to do some more digging, she had to find outwho reallymurdered Denise Willows, she didn't have a clue who did it, but the one thing that she was sure of was that her partner, Bobby Goren didn't do it.

* * *

A couple hours later, Bobby was awaken from his sleep by a strange sound, either his ears were playing tricks on him or someone was crying. Bobby listened closer, it sounded like the crys were coming from the cot bellow him. Bobby moved to the edge of his cot and looked bellow him, he saw the young man, Kaiden, curled up on his cot, crying.A surprised Bobby Goren climbed down off of his cot and nelt down beside the young man. 

" Hey... uh... w-what's wrong, " Bobby aske softly.

Kaiden wouldn't look at Bobby, he just layed there sobbing.

" You know... sometimes... it... it helps to talk about it, " Bobby said.

" No... no not this, man... not this, " Kaiden sobbed.

" Not what, " Bobby asked nerviously. He didn't like sittuations like these, he wasn't very good with people, but he wanted to help.

" Nothing, man... nothing... y- you wouldn't... you just wouldn't understand, " Kaiden replied.

" Try me, " Bobby said.

" It's just... I can't... I can't get the thought of... of what happened out of my head, the... the night of the robbery, " Kaiden said, trying to stop his tears from falling.

" What happened, " Bobby asked softly.

" I was out with my buddies, we all were drinking. Two of the guys... they started talking about robbing a gas station, said it would be a peice of cake. Then one of em said he knew of a gas station and quick mart that stayed open all night. My buddies they... they said it would be cool to go down to the station... and see how easy it would... would be to rob. When we... when we got there... one of my buddies... he pulled a box from... under the seat... he... he wanted to rob the place... said no one woud get hurt... that there wouldn't be any shooting. I... I said it wasn't a good idea but I... I went along with it. When... when we got inside... when we pulled our guns... the worker... she started giving us the money... but then... then this old man... he... he come running from the back room with a... with a gun. He... he said he'd shoot if we didn't drop our guns. I... I dropped my gun but... my buddy... he... he shot the guy... he... he killed him and there was... there was blood all over the place. My buddies they... they just ran off... they just... they left him laying there... they didn't even care. I... I called 911... and when the police got there... I... I told them what happened... and who... who else was involved but it didn't matter... it didn't bring the old guy back. He just died... he died for no reason... it... it wasn't fair... and... and it was my fault. " Kaiden said, tears were falling once again.

Bobby just sat there, he didn't know what to say. Odd how things seemed different when you weren't a cop. Bobby felt sorry for the young man. " It wasn't your fault, " he said.

" I let it happen, " Kaiden replied.

" No, you wouldn't have stopped your friends... even if you... if you didn't help... your friends still would have did it anyway... and you're... you're not the one who shot somebody... your friend is, " Bobby said. " And... it sounds to me like you did what you could to help, "

" How do you figure, " Kaiden asked.

" Because you didn't run... you knew the police were coming... and you stayed. That's more then most people in your shoes would have done, " Bobby replied.

Kaiden just sat there, looking down at his cot for a while. Bobby watched him. Of course he wasn't sayingthat Kaidenrobbing the stationwas right, not in the least. However, calling 911 and not running told Bobby that he truly didn't want anyone to be hurt, he had made a mistake and it was clear that he felt terrible about what had happened. In Bobby's eyes, Kaiden was just a young boy who listened to his friends when he shouldn't have, as many young kids that age do and things turned out bad. Now he was paying the price.

" So what's your story? You said you're not guilty, " Kaiden asked after a little while.

Bobby told Kaiden what happened. After he finished he said. " My partner Alex, and my captain Deakins are the only people who believe me, "

Kaiden looked up at him. " No, not the only people... I believe you, " he said.

Bobby smiled then he climbed back up on his cot and went to sleep. His mind was full of thoughts about what Kaiden had just told him, about Alex, and most of all, about what was going to happen in the morning, when he was put out with all of the prisoners.

**To Be Continued:**

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Read and review, please. Thanks!**


	10. A Bad Morning

**Chapter: **A Bad Morning

**Rating: **( T ) **WILL BE ( M ) NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Law & Order CI or the characters from the show. I only own the characters who I make up.

**A Special Thanks To: bammi1, Caia, Emily Sim, gerfan, ladybrin, Shellster, StrawberryGregLover, and to everyone else who has read my fanfic. You guys really are the best! 40 review already! YAY!**

**_A/N _Wow! What great reviews I got last chapter. I'm very, very happy lol. This chapter is more about Alex and Deakins. I was planning to write it about Bobby in prison, but decided to write this chapter first. It kind of has a cliff hanger at the end lol. Because I didn't make this chapter about Bobby in prison until the end, I didn't change the rating to ( M ) yet. I will be changing it to ( M ) next chapter though, and it is for sure this time. I'm glad you guys like Kaiden Trent. I wasn't sure if I should add him or not, but I thought what the heck and decided to give it a try.I hope you enjoy!**

**Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Captain Deakins walked into the station at 7:00am. As he walked through the station, he saw something slumped over on one of the desks, as he got closer he could see that it was one of his detectives, Alexandra Eames. She was fast asleep. Deakins smiled a sad smile, he felt terrible about the unfair events that had taken place over the passed couple months. The captain knew that Alex was taking this whole ordeal very, very hard. He knew that Alex wasn't going to give up until she proved her partner's innocence. However, he wasn't sure she would be able to do that, and that's what worried him the most. Deakins didn't believe that Bobby really murdered Denise Willows anymore then Alex did, but he didn't know how to prove it either. Deakins hadn't given up hope though, for he had a little secret of his own, he had also been looking for clues to who really murdered Denise Willows. However, Deakins had no intentions of telling Alex that, in fact, he wasn't telling anyone. The captain knew that it wouldn't look good on him, because all of the evidence pointed to Bobby, but that wasn't going to stop him. He just couldn't make it public, or the press would start saying that the he supported corrupt police officers no matter what they did, which he most did not. Deakins had also called and asked someone he knew who worked at the prison to call him if anything happened to Bobby, also to let him know how his detective was doing. Bobby Goren had always been sort of like a son to Deakins and despite that fact that he may not let it show, he really cared about Bobby. 

" Eames... hey Eames, wake up, " Deakins said, shaking Alex's shoulder.

The younger detective bolted upward, looking slightly confussed, for she wasn't she where exactly she was at first. After a moment Alex realised that she was at the station and had obviously fallen asleep while going through files.

" Oh... uh captain... I... I'm sorry... I must have... " Alex started but was quickly cut off by Deakins.

" Have you been here all night, Eames, " he asked in a concerned tone.

Alex blushed, she was embarressed that the captain had found her sleeping at her desk, something that was totally out of character for Alexandra Eames.

" Yes, " she replied after a brief moment of silence.

Deakins looked at Alex and shook his head. " Eames, I know you want to find out who murdered Denise Willows, hell we all do, but do you really think staying here until you fall asleep at your desk is the best way, " he asked.

" I... I have to, sir, " Alex replied, sheepishly.

Deakins knew what he should do, what he was supposed to do in this sittuation, but he just couldn't, he couldn't tell Eames to just go to work and totally forget about her partner. He knew he should order her not tobe at the station after she was off duty, but he couldn't, because he understood how Alex felt, for he felt the same exact way. He knew he should put a stop to this right now, but he just didn't have the heart to do it. Deakins looked around the station and saw the other officers and detectives staring at them.

" Detective Eames, I want to see you in my office, " he said, then headed into his office himself.

Alex sighed, she just knew he was going to be mad, she knew that he would probably ban her from staying after hours, but that wouldn't stop her anyway. However, after a very long night, she really didn't feel like listening to a long speech about why she shoudln't be doing all of this. Alex got up from her desk, following the captain into his office.

" Take a seat, Eames, " Deakins told Alex, once she was inside his office.

Alex sat down, prepairing for the worst. Deakins looked over at her, a sad look came across his face and then he spoke.

" Eames, I understand that you really want to find the truth about what happened to Denise Willows. I also understand how important this is to you, it is very important to me as well. However, I need you to understand that as the captain, it is my job to see to it that the officers and detectives under my command are doing their best at their job, and that they are working as hard as they can to solve their cases. Do you think that you're doing your best right now, do you think it's even possible to do your best to solve a case, when you're getting hardly no sleep at night, " he asked.

Alex hung her head, she knew that she wasn't doing her best on the other cases, in fact, the only case that she was really working hard on was the Denise Willows case, which was offically closed.

" No, sir, " she replied.

" And you are aware that it's my duty to see to it that you start doing your best, correct, " Deakins asked.

Alex just nodded.

" And, you are also aware that it's my job to order you to work on the open cases, and not allow you to work on the closed ones, " Deakins asked.

" Yes, sir... but, " Alex started, but was cut off once again.

" You didn't let me finish, " Deakins said, holding up his hand.

" Sorry, sir, " Alex said.

" What I was about to say is that, i'm not going to do that, " Deakins said.

Alex just sat there, staring at the captain, shocked by what she had just heard.

" You... you mean, " Alex started.

" I mean, i'm not going to order you to stop investigating the Denise Willows case. I know how important proving proving that detective Goren didn't murder Ms. Willow is, it's very important to me too. However, I am going to ask you to go home by a certain time and get some sleep, you won't be doing anyone, any good if you're so tired that you work, right, " said Deakins.

" Y-Yes, sir... I... I mean... thank you, sir, " Alex said, shocked by the fact that the captain didn't order her to drop the Denise Willows case.

" Okay, good. Now, I want you to go home and get a couple hours of sleep. You can come back and work this afternoon, when you're more awake, " Deakins said.

Alex smiled, she knew he was right, she really did need to get some sleep.

" Alright, i'll be back by noon, " Alex said.

" That sounds fine, " Deakins said.

With that, Alex headed home to get a little bit of sleep before starting her long day of work.

* * *

Bobby Goren was awaken by the shouting of a prison guard. 

" Get up! You have 10 minutes, then i'll be back, " shouted the guard.

Bobby got off the cot and got ready to go, although he didn't have a clue where he was going. Kaiden also got up, and got ready. He didn't have a clue where the guards were planning to take him either. After 10 minutes, the guard returned with another.

" Put your hand through here, " the guard commanded, pointingat the hand size slot in the cell door.

Bobby put his hands through, and was hand cuffed. Kaiden did the same, then the guard opened the door. Bobby and Kaiden were lead down the cell block with many other prisoners. Two armed guardswalked right next to every two prisoners, keeping close guard on them. However, that didn't bother Bobby or Kaiden, in fact they were both relieved to have the guards so close by, it was keeping the other prisoners from attacking them. It didn't, however, stop the prisoners from shouting nasty things at the two newest inmates. Within a little while, Bobby and Kaiden, along with all of the other inmates, were lead to a huge room with hundreds of tables, about double that many inmates and a huge food line. There were several guards, Bobby counted 12 to be exact in the large room. Bobby and Kaiden were uncuffed, and so were the other inmates. The guards directed Bobby and Kaiden to the long line of inmates waiting for eat. Bobby began to feel more and more uncomfortable by the second. He knew he was in big trouble now, he could tell by the looks on most of the inmate's faces. Then it happened, one of the inmates grabbed Bobby from behind.

" You stinkin cop, you're gonna die, " the inmate shouted, punching Bobby in the face.

The 6 more inmates jumped into the fight, many others blocked both Kaiden's and the guards path, doing their best to prevent them from stopping the fight.

**To Be Continued:**

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Please read and review. Thanks!**


	11. Bad News

**Chapter: **Bad News

**Rating: **( M )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Law & Order CI, nor do I own any of the characters from the show. If I did, there would be a lot of changes and A LOT more angst/drama.

**Warnings: **This chapter contains descriptions of a fight, however, they are not very graphic.

**A Special Thanks To: Emily Sim, gerfan, ladybrin, Shellster, StrawberryGregLover, and to everyone else who has read my story.**

**ladybrin: **I like happy endings... I just like making the characters suffer a little first... well maybe a lot lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I will be posting warnings that say what's going to happen in the chapter, so you will know ahead of time.

**Shellster: **If I was better at writting, I would have wrote a big fight scene, but because i'm not I decided not to write a big detailed fight scene. I did, however, try to write it better then I did the attack scenes in " Fears ", which were pretty bad. I wrote the fight in smaller paragraphs. Hope it's easier to read. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll " Rock on "!

**_A/N_ Hello, i'm sorry it took a little bit longer to post this chapter. I was working on a fic I am writting/co writting for a member here and have been busy with that this weekend. I changed the rating to ( M ) this chapter, as I said I was going to. This chapter's a little dark but it's nothing compaired to what it's going to be in the future. There's not nothing too bad in it... yet. I know, I know... i'm evil lol. I don't know if prisons have medical wards for sure or not, but I think they/some do. Sorry, if i'm wrong. Well, here's chapter 11. I hope you all like it. Enjoy!**

**Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Bobby Goren had found himself in an extremely dangerous sittuation, which there was litterally no way out of. He was trapped, trapped in the center of angry inmates, who obviously wanted him dead. 

Bobby punched the inmate who first attacked him, however, he had almost no chance of deffending himself when the 6 other men jumped in.

The inmates hit, punched, and kicked Bobby, meanwhile the guards and Kaiden tried to get to him. However, many of the inmates in the large room were doing their best to keep them away, they also wanted to see the cop either killed or seriously hurt.

Within a minute, the inmates had pushed Bobby to the floor, now they had full advantage of him. There was no way in the world for Bobby to get up, not with 6 inmates beating him.

Bobby tried to fight, he really did but there was just no way, it was impossible. He heard the guards call for backup, and he heard them yelling for the inmates to move out of the way, but they weren't listening. They stood their ground, preventing any help from getting to him.

All Bobby felt was terrible pain, pain everywhere. He looked up into the inmates eyes, and all he saw was hate, he could see that they hated him, that they wanted him dead and they were determined to get their way.

After what seemed like forever, but was really only about 5 minutes, Bobby was about ready to give up, he really thought he was going to die right there. His mind drifted off to Alex. God, he hoped she wouldn't try to investigate his death, for he did not want her to have to see him that way, not in the condition he was in right now. He didn't want her to have to go through that. However, he didn't have much choice, there was nothing he could do.

Suddenly things turned from very bad to worse, when one of the inmates put his large hands around Bobby's neck and began to strangle him. Bobby tried to fight the inmate off, but there was no use, he was just too weak from the horrible beating he had just taken. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Captain Deakins was sitting at his desk when the phone range. 

" Captain Deakins speaking, " he said into the phone.

" Deakins, this is Sergent Kimble, " the sergent said.

Deakins heart began to pound, he knew something must be wrong, something must have happened to Bobby.

" W-What happened to Goren, " he asked, his voice full of concern for the detective that he believed had been framed for murder.

" I'm afraid there was a fight in the prison. Mr. Goren was badly beaten and almost killed. He's been transfured to the medicalward at the prison, " Sergent Kimble replied.

" Just how bad is he, " Deakins asked.

" I'm afraid he stopped breathing before the guards could get to him, but they did get to him in time to save him, " the Sergent replied.

" He stopped breathing? Why the hell did it take the guards that long to get to him, " Deakins asked angrly.

" There were a lot of inmates involved, the guards broke it up as soon as they could, " Sergent Kimble replied.

" Can he have visitors, " Deakins asked, a trace of anger could still be heard in his voice.

" Yes, " the Sergent replied.

" Alright, thanks for calling me, " Deakins said.

" Anytime. Well, I do have to be going, " Sergent Kimble replied.

" Alright, good bye, " Deakins said.

" Good bye, " Sergent Kimble.

Deakins hung up the phone and leaned back into his chair. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, before finally picking up the phone once again. This time, he was the one who would have to spread the bad news. He dialed the number, the phone rang several times before a sleepy voice finally picked up.

" Eames, " Alex said, into the phone.

" Eames, it's Deakins... I have some bad news, " he said.

Alex's heart began to pound, something must have happened to Bobby, otherwise the captain wouldn't have called her, not after telling her to go home and get some sleep.

" What... what happened, sir, " she asked in a fear filled voice.

" It's... about Detective Goren, " Deakins said.

" Oh God, something happened to Bobby, didn't it, " Alex asked.

Deakins didn't answer, he didn't say a word. This was even harder then he thought it would be.

" Didn't it, " Alex repeated louder this time, she sounded as though she were about to cry.

" I... I'm afraid so, Detective Goren was... " Deakins started, but then paused again.

" Was what, " Alex asked, her mind was whirling, she hoped for the best, but feared the worst.

" He was... in a fight, and beaten pretty badly, " Deakins replied, finally.

" H-How badly, " Alex asked.

" I'm not positive but... " Deakins started again.

" But what, " Alex cut in quickly.

" Well... I was told that he... stopped breathing, " Deakins said.

Now Alex was really worried. " Is... is he..., " she started to ask, but this time Deakins cut her off.

" He's alive, " Deakins replied, already knowing what she was going to ask. He heard Alex let out a sigh of relief.

" Did they send him to a hospital, " Alex asked.

" No, he's at the medical ward in the prison, " replied the captain.

" Is he allowed to havevisitors, Alex asked.

" Yes, " Deakins replied.

" I... I'm going to go see him, " Alex said.

" I figured you'd want to... that's why I called, " Deakins said.

" Thank you, sir, " Alex said.

" You're welcome,now I have to get back to work, " he said.

" Alright, i'm gonna get ready and head to the prison, " Alex said.

" Okay, have a safe trip and make sure you pull over if you start getting tired. I don't want you sleep driving, " said the captain.

" I won't get tired, " Alex replied.

" Uh huh, anyway have a save trip, "

" I will, sir, " Alex said.

With that, she hung up the phone, quickly got ready and then she got in her car and started off on the several hour drive to the prison.

**TBC.**

* * *

**What did you think? Like it, hate it?**

**Please read and review. Thank you!**

_A/N: Just an interesting fact I thought i'd ad. I know some people sleep drive because my dad used to have a REALLY BAD habit of sleep driving while we did a long newspaper rout. We delivered the papers to the local carriers in several different towns, it was a long rout. One time he drove through a pretty large town and later said that he didn't remember driving threw it. What he remembers is waking up in the wrong lane with a semi truck coming at him! I was like OMG!Luckly, he doesn't drive much anymore. The family got on him about that one.Anyway, I know that some people really dosleep dive LOL. _


	12. Emotional Visit

**Chapter: **Emotional Visit

**Rating: **( M )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Law & Order CI or the characters from the show. I only own the people I make up.

**A Special Thanks To: Caia, Emily Sim, gerfan, Shellster, and to everyone else who has read my fanfic.**

**Caia:**My heartwould really like to move Bobby tosomewhere safer, but my brain just won't let me lol.

**Shellster: **Thank you so much! It really joys me to know that I am improving. I've never thought of myself as a good writer, which is probably why I didn't post anything on here for several months after I found the site lol. Glad you liked the fight scene. Thank you again!

**_A/N_ I'm sorry that i'm late posting this chapter. I finished the first chapter that Raven650 and I wrote of " What You Never Know " and i've had a CSI idea in my head for a while now, so I went and wrote that one too. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Let the story begin.**

* * *

It took Alex several hours to drive to the prison. The traffic was horrible, and to top it all off, it was raining. It was late afternoon by the time she finally reached the prison exit on the freeway. Alex's heart was pounding harder and harder as she got closer to the prison. A million thoughts were racing through her mind. She couldn't help but be concerned for her partner's well being. She wondered what his condittion was, and just what had happened to him. Alex Eames was not stupid, she knew very well that Bobby would have a hard time in the prison, a very hard time. She also knew full well what type of things go on inside of prisons, and that's what scared her the most. Alex knew Bobby was strong, but could he withstand the horrors of a prison. Alex hoped that he wouldn't have to experience those horrors, however, she knew the chances of those things happening would increase more and more as time went by. In other words, time was very important, she needed to get Bobby out of there, and fast. The question was, how? Unfortunately, neitherAlex nor the captain had been able to answer that question yet. Would they ever? They had to, they had to for Bobby. 

As Alex got closer to the prison, she saw the huge building, along with the tall fences everywhere she looked. She wasn't evenbeing sent toprison, but the sight still bothered her. Alex stopped at the gate, and showed her ID to the guards, then she was let inside the gates. Once inside, she saw the many fences filled with inmates, inmates who were staring at her, all of them, staring at her. Alex was becoming more and more uncomfortable as she got closer to the prison, and she wondered if Bobby had felt the same way when he first saw the prison. The creepy feeling of being watched by all the inmates was really begining to get to Alex. The looks on many of the faces were cold, as if they had no souls. Then their were others, they appeared frightened. Alex couldn't help but wonder how many of them were like her partner, wrongfully imprisoned. Alex stopped when she saw a road sign that said " Visitors ", and followed that road. It didn't take her long to reach the visitor entrance after that.

Alex parked her car in one of the parking stalls, then quickly got out and ran to towards the door. Once inside, a guard instructed her to remove all metal items. She removed her necklace, watch, and ring. Then she walked through the metal detector. After that, she walked up to the desk, and asked how to get to the medical ward. The man at the desk called a guard to walk her to the medical ward. Soon, Alex was there. Her heart felt as though it was about to jump out of her chest as she stood at the desk.

" I'm here to see Robert Goren, " Alex said.

The woman looked over her large chart, and found Bobby's name.

" Mr. Goren is in room number 26, " the woman said kindly, then asked. " Would you like a guard to go with you, "

" No... no, I don't need a guard. Thank you, " Alex said, as she headed down the hallway.

Soon, Alex found herself standing outside of room number 26. She was very nervous... well, plain scared was more like it, she didn't have a clue what had all happened to Bobby, or what condittion he was in. Alex stood there for another moment or so, then sucked in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

Bobby was rather surprised when he heard someone knock on his door. 

" Who is it, " Bobby asked loudly, in a wraspy voice.

" It's... it's me... Alex, " Alex replied.

" Eames? C - Come in, " Bobby said, he couldn't believe his partner was actually there to see him, and how did she find out about what had happened?

Alex opened the door, slowly. She was scared of what she might see. Once she walked inside the room, she saw a very beat up Bobby Goren laying on the bed in front of her. Bobby watched her closely as she walked up the bed. Alex sat down on the small wooden chair next to the bed, then they both just sat there, neither saying a word, neither knowing quite what to say.

" How are you feeling, " Alex asked finally, after she had managed to remove the frog from her throught.

Bobby smiled a small smile.

" I... I feel like I was run over by a truck, " he said, trying to make a joke and hoping that Alex would smile.

However, he knew it hadn't worked when he saw Alex's eyes fill up with tears.

" Eames, I... I'm sorry... that... it wasn't very nice of me... I just... I wanted to make you laugh, " Bobby said, in a wraspy voice, as he reached over, placing his hand on hers.

Alex looked at the floor for a moment, then back at her partner once again.

" W - What happened, " she asked.

" Oh... not to much... just got into a... little fight, " Bobby replied.

_A little fight my foot. _Alex throught to herself, however, she wasn't going to argue with Bobby, not now.

" The captain said you were hurt pretty bad, " Alex asked.

" Nah... not really, just got a little beat up. It wasn't that bad... i'm fine, " Bobby replied. " How... how did you find out anyway, "

" The captain called me, " Alex replied.

" How did he find out, " Bobby asked, still not making much sense of his answer.

" I... I'm not sure... he said he got a call from the prison, " Alex replied.

Then Bobby began to wonder if Alex had any new leads, however, he wasn't sure if he should ask her. The last thing he wanted to do was make he think that he was pushing her.

" Have you found any leads, " Bobby asked, finally.

Alex hung her head. " No... I thought I did yesterday, but it turned out to be nothing, " she replied.

Bobby was begining to wonder if was ever going to get out of prison. Then a knock on the door brought them both from their thoughts.

" Visiting hours are over, " a guard yelled from the other side of the door.

Bobby and Alex both looked at each other, the moment they both were dreading had come a lot sooner then either of them wanted. Tears began to form in Alex's eyes, she could feel a break down coming on, and knew she better get out of there fast, so she didn't burden Bobby with him poor emotional state. Bobby looked up at Alex, trying to figure out what she thinking, but he couldn't tell. Then something that Bobby wasn't expecting happened. Alex nelt down and wrapped her arms around him once again. She hugged him as though she were clinging to him for dear life. This was one of the worst moments in Alex's life, because she knew that it could very well be the last time she would ever see her partner and best friend alive. After all, the day's events had proven just how bad the prison could be. Bobby had only been in there one day, and already he was in the medical ward. When Alex finally released her strong grip on her partner, she looked down at him.

" I... I'll come see you in 2 days... on Saturday, " Alex said, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

" Now, you don't forget, " Bobby said with a small smile.

This time it worked, Alex smiled a sad smile.

" I won't forget... see you Saturday, " she said.

" See you Saturday, " Bobby repeated. " Alex... thank you, "

Alex just nodded and quickly exited the room. Her tears started to fall the moment the door went shut, and Alex headed out of the prison, not knowing for sure if she would ever see her partner again.

**To Be Continued:**

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Please read and review. Thanks!**


	13. New Lead

**Chapter: **New Lead

**Rating: **( M )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Law & Order CI nor do I own any of the characters from the show.

**A Special Thanks To: Caia, Emily Sim, Shellster, and to everyone else who has read my fanfic. Thanks you guys, you're the greatest!**

**_A/N_ Hello, i'm very sorry about the delay, here is chapter 13. I hope you like it.**

**Now, let the story begin.**

* * *

By the time Alex got to her car, her vision was totally cut off by the river of tears that were falling non stop from her red, puffy eyes. She just wanted to go home and go to sleep, to just be able to get out of this horrible sittuation, to make the fear and pain go away for a while. Alex sat in her car for about a half hour, the tears hadn't totally stopped falling, however, they did slow down enough for her to see the road. 

The ride home was a long one, the traffic was just terrible and it was raining even harder then earlier that day. Alex switched through the radio stations, trying to find a good station. Finally, she found an oldies station that was playing " Help ", by the Beatles. The lerics to the song explained exactly how she was feeling. Alex needed some help to find the person who framed her partner.

When Alex finally reached home, she walked into her apartment and flopped down on the couch. She was very tired, but still bound determined not to asleep, she had to look for Denise Willows killer. Alex reached down into the box of passed cases and pulled out a file. She started reading it, but within minutes was fast asleep. Her tired body won this battle, but it surely wouldn't win the war. Within moments, Alex was dreaming.

_The phone rings, Alex wakes up._

_" Eames, " she says into the phone._

_" Eames, it's Deakins, i'm afraid something has happened, " the captain says._

_" W - What, " Alex asks shakely, sensing something's not right._

_" Detective Goren was... murdered... in the prison, " Deakins tells Alex._

_" No... **NO!**, " Alex screams, as she breaks down._

Alex awoke in complete panic, tossing and turning on the small couch.

" No... NO, " she shouted, so loud that she was awaken by her oun scream.

Then, after a brief moment, Alex realised that it was just a dream, actually, it had been a horrible nightmare but the important thing was that it was just a dream. She looked up at the clock, it said 2:00am. Alex was still very tired, but yet too scared to go back to sleep and have another horrible nightmare. As Alex sat there, she started telling herself the same thing that she had been since her partner had first been arrested, she had to find the truth. Alex began to think about the blood found at the crime scene, the blood that belonged to her partner. She had never been able to figure out how anyone could have possibly gotten that much of Bobby's blood to plant on the scene. Then, something hit her. Bobby had said that he had went to a doctor's appointment the day of the murder, in fact, he had went to the doctor's office where Denise Willows worked. Alex began to wonder, if the doctor could have had anything to do with the murder of his nurse, Denise Willows. However, before Alex could look into this any further, she would need to find out if the doctor ever took any of Bobby's blood.

Alex got up off of the couch, grabbed the phone and dialed Captain Deakins number. The phone rang eight times, then finally, a groggy captain picked up.

" Deakins, " he said.

" Captain, it's Eames, " Alex said.

" Eames? What on Earth are you calling me at this time of night for, did something happen, " Deakins asked.

" No sir, nothing happened, but I think I have a lead on who really murdered Denise Willows, " Alex said quickly.

Deakins sighed, figuring it would probably be another dead end.

" Go on, i'm listening, " said the captain.

" Well sir, I started thinking about how Bobby's blood could have possibly gotten to the crime scene, " Alex said. " Well, Bobby said that he had went to a doctor's appointment the day of the murder, right, "

" Yes, that's right, " Deakins said.

" So, I was thinking, maybe the doctor took some of Bobby's blood either that day or in the past for some reason, and he could have planted the blood at the crime scene. Denise Willows did work for tha doctor, after all, " Alec explained.

" That could be a possibility, but what motive would Goren's doctor have for murdering Miss Willows, " Deakins asked.

" I'm not sure, sir. That's what I want to find out, but first i've got to know if the doctor ever took any of Bobby's blood. If he didn't then it's unlikely that he's involved, " Alex said.

" Yes, that means you'll have to go see Detective Goren again, " Deakins said.

" Yes, that's actually what i'm calling about, sir, " Alex said. " I need to take tomorrow off from work, so I can go to the prison and talk to Bobby about this, " Alex said.

" Alright Eames, you can have tomorrow off, but you've got to be back to work the next day, " Deakins said.

" Sounds good to me, " Alex said.

" Good... good, now if you don't mind i'd like to get some sleep tonight, before I have to go to work tomorrow, " Deakins said.

" Yes, sir. Good night, " Alex said.

" Good night Eames, keep me updated, " Deakins said.

" Will do, sir, " Alex replied, then she hung up the phone.

Alex decided to try to get some sleep before she had to leave in the morning, and she hoped that her nightmares wouldn't follow her. Tomorrow would be a big day for Detective Alexandra Eames.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bobby lay in the prison medical ward beg, he couldn't get his mind off of his partner. He never had a clue that he would miss her, or his job and live as much as he did. Bobby would give just about anything to be able to go back to living the life he was before this all happened, but he wondered, would that day ever come? 

**To Be Continued:**

* * *

**Please read and review. Thank you!**


	14. The Good and the Bad

**Chapter: **The Good and the Bad

**Rating: **( M ) STRONG IN THIS CHAPTER!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Law & Order CI, nor do I own the characters from the show. Although, I really wish I did.

**WARNING: **_This chapter contains adult content, although it's only implied, it's not hard to figure out what happened!_

**A special thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! **

**_A/N_ Hello everyone, i'm sorry that it's taken so long to post this chapter, but my life has become very busy, and I don't have the computer time that I used to. I do hope to have the next chapter up sooner, but I can't make any promises. This chapter is very sad, especially towards the end. As I said in the warning, there is implied adult content, which some may find disturbing. It is only implied, and I never come right out and say what actuallyhappened, but it isn't that hard to figure out, so you have been warned. Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

Although Alex had tried to get some sleep for the remainder of the night, she didn't have much luck. Sleep just wouldn't come, not with everything that was on her mind. 

Alex finally got out of bed at 5:00am. She wanted to get to prison early, and she knew thatif she left soon, there wouldn't nearly as much traffic as there would be when work traffic got in full force. So, Alex took a quick shower, got dressed, grabbed her note pad, then she headed out of her apartment, and hopped into her car. Once inside, she started the engine, and headed to the prison.

As Alex drove, her mind drifted off to the past, to the times she and Bobby had spent together, the cases they had worked together. Alex thought about their relationship, as partners and as friends. They had always been there for one another, although, Alex had been there for Bobby more often. That was, however, only because Bobby had lived a harder life then Alex, he had been through much more then she had, thus he had more emotional problems then she did.

Alex had always been the strong one, she didn't let much get to her. However, this sittuation had taught Alex that she wasn't quite as strong as she thought she was. It was very unlike her to cry, Alex hardly ever cried, but now it was becoming a common accurrence. It showed just how much Alex really cared about her partner, and friend.

Alex kept her foot heavey on the gas peddle the whole way, and by 8:00am, she was at the prison gate. After the guards allowed her inside, Alex looked around the prison grounds. She couldn't get over the really weird, creepy feeling she got when she entered the prison grounds.

Soon, Alex was marking her way down the medical ward hallway. When she reached the front desk, no one was there, so she had to wait a couple moments. However, to Alex, they seemed like hours.

" What can I do for you? " the nurse asked, when she returned to the desk.

" My name is Detective Eames, i'm here to see Bobby... I mean, Robert Goren, " Alex replied.

The nurse typed Bobby's name into the computer, then waited.

" Mr. Goren is no longer in the medical ward, " the nurse said.

" What? " Alex asked, giving the nurse an angry look. " I was just here with him yesterday, he was hurt pretty bad, he wasn't well enough to be put back in his cell, "

" Well, detective, i'm afraid that's for the doctors here to decide, " the nurse said, in an emotionless tone. " Now, would you please stop wasting my time, I do have work to do. I don't have the time to explain why your friend was moved back into his cell. If you would like to take that up with someone, you take it up with the warden, "

Alex didn't say another word, instead she just turned, and walked away, for she was mad, very mad. Bobby was not well enough to be put back in with the cruel inmates, who had hurt him that badly to begin with. Alex headed to the visitation area, and when she got there, she found the warden, who was sitting at his desk.

" What can I do for you, today? " asked the warden.

" I want to know why Mr. Robert Goren was moved back into his cell so soon! " Alex said loudly, making no attempt to hide her anger.

" What did you just say? " the warden asked, smartly.

" You heard me! " Alex replied, not missing a beat.

" First of all, whoever you are, I don't have to explain myself to you, and second, I moved Goren back to his cell, because that's where he bellongs... in a cell, " said the warden.

" Not in the condition he was in, he doesn't, " Alex spat back.

" And just how would you know what condition he was in? " asked the warden.

" I was here to see him yesterday, I saw what condition he was in, warden! " Alex replied, with anger clearly present in her voice.

" I don't care what you saw, i'm the one who decides who's fit enough to be moved back into the cell block, and I found Mr. Goren fit. Now, are you here to see him, or would you like me to have you removed? " asked the warden.

As much as Alex wanted to go over the deep end at the warden, she knew that would only make matters worse then they already were, so she just nodded.

" Fine, i'll have Mr. Goren brought to the visiting room, and i'll have a guard show you the way, " the warden said.

Alex nodded again, and within a little while, a guard arrived to take her to the visitation room.

* * *

When Alex entered the visitation room, she saw many people, sitting at chairs, looking through glass at their friends, and loved ones as they spoke to them. 

Alex waited patiently for the guards to bring Bobby, and after a little while, she saw him enter one of the rooms. A guard walked him to the chair, then walked out of the room.

Alex started to talk to Bobby, but instantly knew that there was something wrong, when he wouldn't look towards her. Bobby just stared at the wall, he would not look at Alex, which alarmed her very much, because Bobby knew that she had come to see him, and this wasn't normal behavior for him. Alex was even more shocked, when Bobby didn't even pick up the phone to talk to her. So, she waited a little while, but when Bobby didn't move, she tapped on the glass.

" Bobby, " Alex said loudly, trying to get her partner's attention.

This time, Bobby turned towards her, and although he didn't look up, he did pick up the phone.

" Bobby, are you alright? " Alex asked, instantly.

Bobby answer, nor did he look up, but Alex couldn't help but notice a tear running down her partner's cheek.

" Bobby, what happened? " Alex asked, in such a low tone, that it was almost a whisper.

Bobby just shook his head, and Alex could see that he was on the verge of crying. It was then that Alex knew what had happened, or at least she had pretty good idea of what happened, it was a thing that she had heard happened all too often in prisons, and just the though of her partner, and best friend being hurt like that shattered her heart into a million tiny peices. For God's sake, Bobby was not guilty, he shouldn't have to be in a place like this, being hurt, and violated like that.

" I... I think I might have a lead, " Alex said softly, as she tried to keep her own emotions under control.

Bobby took a deep breath. " You... you do? "

" Yeah... I know this is a long shot... but... " Alex started, but Bobby cut her off.

" Even a long shot's better then no shot at all, " he said, and Alex couldn't help but cringe at how weak he sounded.

" Ok... well... I know you've did this a hundren times, but can you tell me what you did the dat Denise Willows was murdered? " Alex asked softly.

Bobby told Alex about the events that took place, on the day Denise Willows was murdered.

" Bobby, when you were at the doctor's office, did he take any blood for anything? " Alex asked. " Or, has he ever taken blood in the past? "

Bobby started to say no, but then he remembered that he had given blood for a blood drive.

" Yes, he took blood for a blood drive, why? " Bobby asked, still sounding very weak, and still not looking up at Alex.

" I've got a hunch that your doctor may have been involved in the murder of Denise Willows, " Alex said.

" I... I don't think he would... " Bobby started, but this time Alex interupted.

" Think about it, Bobby. He's the only one who would've had enough of your blood to plant at the crime scene, " Alex said.

After thinking about it, Bobby had to agree, it was possible.

" I'm going to investigate this, Bobby, I think we just found the lead that's going to get you out of here, " Alex said.

" God, I sure hope so, " Bobby said, in a low tone, still not looking at Alex.

" Me too, " Alex said.

Then a voice interupted both of them.

" Sorry, but time's up, " a guard said.

_No, not now, I haven't had enough time, I want more time, I need more time with him. _Alex thought to herself.

" Alright, Bobby, I guess I have to go now, but i'm going to investigate this, and hopefully get you out of here real soon, " Alex said.

Bobby just nodded, for he was at a loss for words, between the emotions of seeing Alex leave, thelingering memories of the horrible events that had happened the night before, and the excitement of possibly being able to leave the prison, Bobby just didn't know what to say.

" Bye Bobby, be careful, ok, " Alex said.

" Yeah... I... I'll try, " Bobby whispered.

Then Alex went to hang up the black phone, for the guard was standing there, waiting for her, when Bobby said one more thing.

" Thank you, Alex... for everything, " he said softly.

Alex's eyes filled tears, and she mouthed a silent " your welcome ", then the guard escorted her out of the visiting area.

* * *

Once Alex was out of the prison, and in her car, she broke down. There was no way that she could stop the tears from falling, for she hurt, she hurt for Bobby, and for what she knew had happened to him. She couldn't even begin to understand how he was holding up as well as he was, after what she was sure had happened to him. Alex knew that as hard as she tried, she would never be able to forget how helpless, and hurt her best friend looked on this day.

Alex knew, that she had to hurry, and investigate, she had to get Bobby out of there, before any more damage was done, before Bobby was hurt anymore then he already had been, for those horrible things that were happening to Bobby would never go away, no one could ever make the memories or emotional damage go away.

**To Be Continued:**

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Like it, hate it, please tell me, you'll make my day.**

**Please read and review. Thank you!**


End file.
